


Picture Perfect

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Iris tries to make Barry the perfect Christmas gift.





	Picture Perfect

It was no secret that compared to her husband Iris West-Allen was terrible at gift giving. True, she had gotten much better at it over the years, but she just couldn’t get up to her husband’s rather impeccable level. This was their first Christmas as parents, and Nora was currently four months old. Both Barry and Iris had agreed their gifts for each other not be lavish as to focus their gift giving on making sure that their baby girl would have the best first Christmas possible. So here Iris sat, grateful that being a journalist had taught her excellent photo editing skills as she put together the pictures for the photobook she was making for Barry. Daddy and Me it said on the front cover, adorned with the first picture ever taken of them, just minutes after her birth. Iris’s favorite picture was one taken a few weeks ago, Nora laid across Barry’s chest sleeping, and Barry too had fallen asleep his arm cradling Nora. Of course, there were dozens more photos and Iris thought that each one captured the essence of what made her husband the incredible father that he was. When she finished Iris had never been more pleased with her gift giving work.

Just then Barry walks down the stairs holding Nora and smiling. “Somebody woke up from her nap and wanted to see what her mama was up to.” Barry says, kissing Iris on the cheek.

“I see, I was just finishing up some Christmas shopping, but now I’m all ready to play with my sweet girl.” Iris says, scooping Nora up into her arms.

“I can’t believe how big she is. I miss her being all new and tiny.”  
“Me too, it’s weird looking at old photos. She changes so much every day, I feel like I’m looking at a whole new little person.”  
“I like to think she looks more like her mother every day.”  
Iris smiles. “And here I thought she looked more like you.”

Christmas day comes quickly and Iris can hardly wait to give Barry his present. From him she unwraps a silver necklace with Nora’s tiny footprint and a cursive N on it. It makes her so happy that her eyes mist with tears. “Oh Bear, this is so simple and beautiful I love it.”  
“And I love you, we both do, right Nora Bear?” Barry coos and their daughter just giggles.

“I hope you like your present, I worked really hard to make it special but it’s hard to be as good as you are.”  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You always get me perfect gifts.”  
Iris smiles. “This one has been my favorite to make.”

Barry unwraps the book and smiles. “Iris, you made me a memory book? This is amazing you  put all of my favorites, and your captions, my god are you good with words.” He says kissing her cheeks

“I just wanted you know how incredible we Allen girls think you are.”

“I love you both so much.”

“We love you too.” Iris says, and she’s just realized her family is the greatest gift she’s ever received.


End file.
